


A Creaky Welcome

by OhBoyOhBoy



Category: Kim Possible (2019)
Genre: F/M, hoo boy- pegging!; handjob; bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBoyOhBoy/pseuds/OhBoyOhBoy
Summary: I honestly don't remember whose idea was that they share that shabby little bed AND that Shego certainly pegs Drakken, but I saw it on Tumblr and things got naughty in my head... :D





	A Creaky Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't remember whose idea was that they share that shabby little bed AND that Shego certainly pegs Drakken, but I saw it on Tumblr and things got naughty in my head... :D

When she came back from her shower, hair fresh and still a little bit damp, he was already dozing off on the shabby single bed, dressed in his usual coat pants and an old blue undershirt, faded, ruffled and worn to little holes in its collar. His long limbs were thrown haphazardly around the narrow space, one arm and one bare foot hanging off the edge, toes brushing cold floor.  


Huffing silently, she came to sit at his waist, brushing her own naked calf to his leg. Gently grabbing his phone that lay on his chest, she started scrolling through his Villainstagram. The dip in the mattress must‘ve woken him, as she soon felt a warm hand cupping her knee.  


„I‘ve missed this. Missed you.“  


„Tch... I bet...“ she scoffed silently, still scrolling „Sitting there, locked in a tiny box like a dumb hamster...“  


„Yeah, though the glass made me feel more like a fish. Had all kinds of doctors visit me... Y‘know, the usual stuff...“ he sighed, lightly running his fingers up to her hip, playing with the hem of her black cotton top.  


She finally turned to him, dropping the phone on his stomach, alarmed.  


„Did they do anything to you?“  


„Nah, they jus—“ he didn‘t get to finish as Shego grabbed his chin and turned his face from her, inspecting him worriedly, running a finger down the veins on his neck.  


„Well, you look okay...“ she murmured, giving his body a quick one over „Your usual weird, but okay. I guess...“  


Feeling his arm circle around her waist, drawing her closer, she looked back at him. His mouth slightly open, his breath warming her thumb that was unintentionally brushing his lower lip, he was staring at her with half lidded eyes, both with sleep and want.  


„I really did miss you. And our creaky little bed.“  


Smilling, she tilted his mouth back and kissed him sweetly, her other arm snaking up his shirt, lightly scratching his stomach. Feeling him shudder, she let him pull her to his waist, his huge palms squeezing her upper arms.  


„Okay there, mister,” she pulled back, sighing as he nuzzled her neck “how about a quick, nice “Welcome back” greeting?”  


Stilling, he pulled back with huge eyes, losing color at her raunchy expression.  


“What? Here? N-NOW? Here…?” he stumbled over his own words, blushing violently “D-do you… I mean. Even. Have it here with you?”  


Hopping onto him, she raised a suggestive eyebrow, grounding into his groin, grinning as he hissed.  


“I take that as a yes.” He growled, eyes tightly shut.  


“So? Are you game?”  


“Yeah,” he ground out after a few seconds of glaring “what a man wouldn’t do for a blowjob… especially one from you.”  


“That’s the spirit” she purred silently, smacking his chest, a nasty smirk on her face. With that, she placed a kiss on his cheeck, climbed off him and hurried to the other side of the room.  


“Get ready!” she called over her shoulder, rummaging in her suitcase.  


Having done this a couple of times, he quickly brushed past her into the bathroom. When he came out 20 minutes later, his skin and hair still damp form the shower, the lights were already dimmed. Only a silhouette could be seen, sitting on the bed, waiting for him. As he shuffled towards her in his underwear, slightly nervous, he heard her snicker silently.  


“It’s nice ‘n dark, just the way you like it, you shy little shit.”  


Growling darkly, he kneeled before her and kissed her angrily, their teeth harshly knocking together. She bit his lower lip and pulled back, patting the bed.  


“Lie down, now” she commanded, standing up and fastening the strap-on in quick and precise movements. Climbing onto his back, she ran her fingers down his shaking side.  


“And don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you. Considering your year in jail, your “prison daddies” must’ve given this pretty ass a hard time…” she purred, bending down to bite his ear.  


“Just… don’t talk while we do this…” he whispered, voice low, face half buried into the pillow.  


Smiling, she took pity of him and nodded. Kissing his right shoulder blade, she slowly but firmly ground into his ass, sighing as she felt the strap rub against her panties. After a few more thrusts, she could already feel his heartbeat thundering against her lips as she kissed and nipped at his back and shoulders, leaving little hickeys behind. God, did she love to mark him, make small patterns matching the blue veins that marked his body.  


When they were both huffing and sweaty, she slowly slid his underwear off, leaving it bunched around his thighs. Running her hands over his bottom, squeezing the firm muscles she found, feeling them tense against her fingers, she got a long moan from him, hot, loud and throaty, almost muffled by the pillow.  


Listening to him, watching his shoulders move and tighten, she felt a new yet solid amount of wetness move down south, the strap against her making her moan too. Unable to wait any longer, she grabbed the lube bottle she had stashed nearby, opening it, and poured a sick amount of it on his butt. At first, the cold liquid made him jerk in surprise, but as he got used to it, he gracefully arched his back, lifting his butt higher.  


Watching the lube run up and pool at his lower back, mesmerized, she was only able to breathe out a whisper.  


“Jesus, you’re such a bitch…”  


He didn’t comment, too drawn in now, too turned on. As much as he liked to complain about it, Shego knew he was into these things they sometimes did, at least deep down. And as he grabbed onto the metal bars in the headboard, steadying himself, she was sure of it.  


Gingerly, not to scare him further, she slid the dildo between his butt cheeks. Seeing him tense up again, holding his breath, she caressed his sides, his hips, reaching around to brush her fingers against the front of his thighs, planting small reassuring kisses against his spine. When she lubed herself up properly, she bent down to nuzzle his cheek, murmuring soft nothings into his ear as he whimpered.  


“Shhhh shhh shh… It’s okay… We’ll go slow…”  


Prodding once, twice, she worked him open and when he was ready, she slowly pushed the head in. It wasn’t a big dildo, but as he sighed harshly and gasped, stopping her with a hand on her thigh, she immediately stilled. Searching his face for any sign of discomfort, she was glad to find his face flushed purple, eyes clouded, mouth open, a small puddle of drool on the pillow- he was shamefully enjoying it, taking it like a big boy.  


Soon, they fell into a slow rhythm, both grunting and moaning loudly, with her pushing into him in lazy and languid strokes, rubbing herself against him and the strap on, her toes and fingers curling and him hissing loudly into the pillow.  


When she sped up, almost reaching the edge, kissing and biting his neck, he reached back and ran his hand over her scalp, tightly pulling onto her long black locks. That was all she needed- rising up slightly, she ground out against the straps one last time, back arching, a shrill cry leaving her mouth, her teeth harshly sinking into his shoulder. Then, she fell limp on him, breathing heavily, limbs shaking.  


A few minutes later, having her breath back, she swiftly rolled off him. And as the bed was so small, as usual, they ended up on their sides, face to face, him holding her in a tight embrace.  


“Was that good or what?” she breathed into his neck, kissing a small path to his jaw.  


Just as she started to get comfortable, sliding her leg a bit further, she felt him against her thigh, hard and clear.  


“Wait—you didn’t—” but he didn’t even let her finish, just drew her closer to his chest and brushed their lips together.  


Grabbing her hand, he placed it on his hardness, hot skin burning against her palm, scaring her. As she looked up into his dazed expression, lower lip red and plump from biting, chest heaving, she immediately got the message and slowly slid her hand down, squeezing at the base. The inhuman moan she got from him shot down to her core, firing her up again. As she slowly pleasured him, kissing his mouth, feeling his hands clawing at her ass, waist and hair, she reached behind her and grabbed the small lube bottle. Bringing it between them, she quickly squeezed some into her palm and, without warning, slid it over his throbbing erection.  


The cold liquid felt amazing against his heated skin, shooting an electric current through his spine. Arching it, he buried his face into the covers, crying out, high and throaty. A few more pumps and as her thumb traced up the bulging blue vein than disappeared into the underside of his head, she swallowed his orgasm with a messy kiss, faces pressed together.  


Wiping the mess off her hand on his underwear, pulling them up, she felt him unbuckling the strap-on and throwing it on the floor behind her. When she was free of it, Shego pushed at his shoulder, making him lie on his back and laid against his side, head on his chest, comfortable, one leg hooked around his torso. When he finally embraced her, long arms wound tightly around her, chin rubbing against her forehead, she smiled slowly and kissed the crook of his neck.  


“Well. That was… Quick and… Exciting…” he finally croaked out, voice dry and gravelly, his fingers idly playing with her hand on his stomach.  


“Yeah” she yawned loudly “I missed you too, you dork…”  


With that, they both dozed off, finally together and content enough to sleep properly for the first time this year.


End file.
